


Never Again

by Morgan95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan95/pseuds/Morgan95
Summary: My take on Ginny and Harry reuniting after the final battle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 23





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write a Hinny reunion after the battle with a 300 word limit. It took me all 300 words but I managed to do it. Enjoy! :)

Ginny isn’t sure who makes the first move.

One second, she’s looking at Harry, drinking in every last detail of his face, the face she’s missed for so long. He’s looking back, as nervous as she’s ever seen him, and both of them are hesitating. She’s tried not to think about this moment too much over the last year, because it hurts too much, picturing something that might never happen. Now that it’s here, she isn’t sure what to do or say.

The next second, they’re in each other’s arms, locked in a tight embrace and she never wants to let go. She never wants this moment to end.

There are a million things she wants to say. She wants to tell him she’s missed him, she loves him, she thought about him. Every day he was gone, off with Ron and Hermione, doing what he had to do to end the war, he was never far from her thoughts. She wants to yell at him for being too noble, for making her think he was dead. She wants to tell him about Fred, about the pain she’s feeling, about how much she needs him. So much to say, so many different things, everything she’s thought about over the last year.

She says none of it.

“You’re alive.” Her voice is a harsh croak, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she fists her fingers in his shirt and buries her face in his chest. “You’re alive.”

“I’m alive.” He’s just as choked up as she is as he pulls as close as he can. She can feel him trembling. Or maybe it’s her. “I’m alive. I’m here.”

“With me.” She looks up, meets his eyes, and the world around them disappears. “Please don’t leave me again.”

“Never. Never again.”


End file.
